M.U.T.O. Research
MUTOResearch.net is an official viral marketing campaign website"Godzilla" trailer starts to crack the mystery leads Chongqing sinkhole siteWho are M.U.T.O.? created by for their 2014 film Godzilla. Discovery The site was discovered after the official Godzilla Facebook page posted a link to an article in the Chinese website news.mtime.com on December 8, 2013,"哥斯拉"预告片破解启动 重庆天坑引出神秘网站Who are M.U.T.O.? - Facebook and links to articles on TotalFilm.com,Exclusive: Mysterious new viral image teases Godzilla trailerWhy is M.U.T.O. getting involved now? - Facebook Mexican Yahoo! website mx.cine.yahoo.com,El tráiler oficial de 'Godzilla' de @WBPictures_MX y @Legendary PicturesWhat could M.U.T.O. be searching for? and IGN.Exclusive Godzilla Viral Image Debut - IGNCloser inspection reveals a URL that may contain more details on the mysterious M.U.T.O. group at the epicenter of this incident. - Facebook Features M.U.T.O. Console INITIALIZING... __ __ __ __ ______ ______ /\ "-./ \ / \/\ \ /\__ _\ /\ __ \ \ \ \-./\ \ \ \ \_\ \ \/_/\ \/ \ \ \/\ \ \ \_\ \ \_\ \ \_____\ \ \_\ \ \_____\ \/_/ \/_/ \/_____/ \/_/ \/_____/ ///////////////////////////////////////////////// The M.U.T.O. CONSOLE is an input box where codes can be put in. All codes are listed in here in the site's xml code, as well as here: *LS,IR,LIST - List directory contents, such as the available videos. *OPEN,MORE,PLAY - Opens a file. *LOGIN,CONNECT - Connect to a Facebook, Google+ or Twitter account. *LOGOUT - Disconnects the current social network account. *HELP - Shows a list of commands. *NETWORK - Lists all current nodes in the network. *NETSTAT - Displays network-related data. *DELETE - NETWORK SEARCH HISTORY CLEARED. *UPDATE - ANALYZING SOFTWARE PACKAGES... YOU ARE CURRENTLY RUNNING M.U.T.O. PROPRIETARY OS 60.5.14. YOUR SOFTWARE IS UP TO DATE. PLEASE KEEP CHECKING BACK FOR UPDATES. *TOHO - YOUR PROXY IS NOT CLEARED FOR FILE SHARING FROM THIS CLIENT. *GODZILLA (or any Godzilla except Jet Jaguar and . Monsters with two words in their name as Fairy Mothra must have their names together with no spaces. Kumonga is misspelled "Jumonga" and "Utsuno Ikusagami" is misspelled "Utsuno Ijusagami.") - SYSTEM CANNOT CONFIRM OR DENY THE EXISTENCE OF THIS LIFEFORM. *JET JAGUAR - PUNCH, PUNCH, PUNCH. *GOJIRA - モンスターの王様 (Monsutā no ōsama, lit. King of the Monsters) *IHATEGODZILLA - THE DATA YOU'VE ENTERED IS INCORRECT. *MONSTER - SCANNING... USER LOCATION ACQUIRED. ALERT THE UNIDENTIFIED NATURAL PHENOMENON IS APPROACHING YOUR AREA. PLEASE PREPARE ACCORDINGLY. *OXYGEN - 3181811XX 9XX0 SERIZAWA (SXAQ11-XC) *GHOST - TRIANGL_CORE STATE ACTIVATE LOCATION SCANNING DISABLED. USER PROFILE TEMPORARILY INVISIBLE WITHIN THE NETWORK. THIS MODE WILL ENABLE ACCESS TO RESTRICTED CHANNELS, BUT DETECTION WILL ACTIVATE WILDFIRE PROTOCOL *DEVIL - HAZMAT CREW DISPATCHED TO MOJAVE SITE 14.333.21 *SINKHOLE - ZXO.E5SUSJSX IDENT REDACTED.... EMBRYO /COM -X *MESSAGE - DOCTOR SERIZAWA, YOU HAVE (2) URGENT UNREAD MESSAGES. LOGIN TO YOUR INBOX TO VIEW MESSAGES. ALERT M.U.T.O. MAIL SERVICES ARE CURRENTLY UNAVAILABLE DUE TO SCHEDULED SYSTEM MAINTENANCE FROM MONARCH – DIGITAL SECURITY DIVISION. PLEASE TRY AGAIN LATER. *FIND - SURVEILLANCE ORDER SUBMITTED. AUTHORIZATION PENDING. *EMAIL - EMAIL SERVICES TEMPORARILY UNAVAILABLE. PLEASE STAY CONNECTED TO THE NETWORK TO RECEIVE OFFICIAL M.U.T.O. ALERTS, INCLUDING DECLASSIFIED CONTENT. MONARCH THANKS YOU FOR YOUR COOPERATION. *SCAN - SCANNING... DISK PERMISSIONS ALL M.U.T.O. DRIVES HAVE BEEN CHECKED. 1 SYSTEM ERROR HAS BEEN REPORTED TO MONARCH. *SAVE - SAVING... UNSUCCESSFUL... DRIVE ACCESS ERROR *SHARE - DECRYPTED DATA MAY BE EXTRACTED TO ONE OF THE FOLLOWING OUTPUT CHANNELS: -FACEBOOK -TWITTER -G+ *IP - CURRENT IP CONNECTION: 13.15.14.1.18.3.8 *RUN - PLEASE CONTACT YOUR LOCAL EMERGENCY SERVICES AGENCY FOR EVACUATION ROUTES AND SURVIVAL PROCEDURES. *UNIVERSAL - OFFICIAL INVESTIGATION RECORDS OF THE MINE COLLAPSE ARE CLASSIFIED. ALL WESTERN UNIVERSAL PAPERWORK HAS BEEN SEQUESTERED. NO PUBLIC STATEMENT WILL BE ISSUED. *SIMA - DUAL SIGNATURES DETECTED. DENSE JUNGLE ENVIRON PRECLUDES GROUND PERIMETER. AERIAL RECONNAISSANCE RECOMMENDED. NO-FLY ORDER SUBMITTED TO MONARCH FOR APPROVAL. *STORM - PLEASE BE ADVISED: SEVERE WEATHER ALERT ISSUED FOR NORTHEASTERN PACIFIC SEABOARD, WITH POSSIBLE ELECTROMAGNETIC DISRUPTION. NO FURTHER INFORMATION AVAILABLE AT THIS TIME. *ROAR - SKREEONK! *SKREEONK - ROAR NOT RECOGNIZED *KNOCK KNOCK - M.U.T.O. ALREADY KNOWS WHO IS THERE. *SAY - “SOMETHING.” PLEASE STOP WASTING M.U.T.O. RESOURCES. *CONSPIRACY - M.U.T.O. ASSURES ALL PERSONNEL, THERE IS NO CONSPIRACY IN OUR ORGANIZATION. *MONARCH - LAUNCHING ‘MONARCH’ ARCHIVES... SYSTEM COMMAND OVERRIDE: YOU LACK THE SECURITY CLEARANCE REQUIRED TO ACCESS THIS CLASSIFIED DATA. MONARCH HAS FLAGGED THIS USER PROFILE FOR POSSIBLE DIGITAL INCURSION PROCEED WITH CAUTION. *DOOR - GAS RESERVES HOLDING. FIRE LAYER OBSCURING MEMBRANE LAYER AND FUELING INCUBATION. *SPOILERS - DID YOU REALLY THINK IT WOULD BE THAT EASY? *MOVIE - PROJECTED EMERGENCE: SUMMER 2014. *TRACER - SCANNING REGIONS... SIGNAL INTERFERENCE - RADIATION POCKET DETECTED. UNABLE TO DETERMINE TARGET LOCATION. *ATOM - SCANNING... (1) ATOMIC FACILITY IN YOUR AREA. STATUS: ACTIVE. LAUNCHING PROFILE OF ACTIVE OPERATIONS. ERROR: YOU DO NOT HAVE PERMISSIONS TO VIEW THIS CONTENT. IF YOU FEEL YOU HAVE RECEIVED THIS MESSAGE IN ERROR, PLEASE CONTACT MONARCH - DIGITAL SECURITY DIVISION. *CHONGQING - ABSEIL TEAM DESCENDED INTO SUBTERRANEAN CHAMBERS. INITIAL READINGS SUGGEST DEAD END. FULL REPORT PENDING. *JAPAN - SCANNING FOR NEAREST M.U.T.O. INSTALLATION TO ‘TOKYO, JP’, 35.6895N, 139.6917E. PLEASE DO NOT DISCONNECT... SHOWING TOP RESULT MATCHING YOUR REQUEST: Q-ZONE PERIMETER - SECURE FACILITY MESSAGE M.U.T.O. SEC ALERT: YOU DO NOT HAVE THE NECESSARY CLEARANCE LEVEL TO VIEW THE CONTENTS OF THIS FOLDER. *TOKYO - SCANNING FOR NEAREST M.U.T.O. INSTALLATION TO ‘TOKYO, JP’, 35.6895N, 139.6917E. PLEASE DO NOT DISCONNECT... SHOWING TOP RESULT MATCHING YOUR REQUEST: Q-ZONE PERIMETER - SECURE FACILITY MESSAGE M.U.T.O. SEC ALERT: YOU DO NOT HAVE THE NECESSARY CLEARANCE LEVEL TO VIEW THE CONTENTS OF THIS FOLDER. *JANJIRA - ALL MATERIALS RELATING TO THE JANJIRA INCIDENT ARE CURRENTLY UNDERGOING INTERNAL REVIEW. PLEASE CONTACT MONARCH -- DIGITAL SECURITY DIVISION TO REQUEST ACCESS. *AARON TAYLOR-JOHNSON - USER NOT FOUND. DID YOU MEAN FORD BRODY? *ELIZABETH OLSEN - USER NOT FOUND. DID YOU MEAN ELLE BRODY? *BRYAN CRANSTON - USER NOT FOUND. DID YOU MEAN JOSEPH BRODY? *CJ ADAMS - USER NOT FOUND. DID YOU MEAN SAM BRODY? *JULIETTE BINOCHE - USER NOT FOUND. DID YOU MEAN SANDRA BRODY? *KEN WATANABE - USER NOT FOUND. DID YOU MEAN DR. SERIZAWA? *DAVID STRATHAIRN - USER NOT FOUND. DID YOU MEAN ADM. STENZ? *AKIRA TAKARADA/ISHIRO HONDA/TOMOYUKI TANAKA/EIJI TSUBURAYA/AKIRA IFUKUBE - DNA IDENTIFIED. *SERIZAWA - WELCOME BACK, DR. SERIZAWA. YOUR LAST SESSION WAS TERMINATED UNEXPECTEDLY. RECOVERY MODE HAS BACK UP YOUR DRAFT IN PROGRESS: BLOCKED *FORD BRODY - UNARCHIVING MILITARY RECORD FOR SURVEILLANCE SUBJECT BRODY, FORD. ONE MOMENT... ACCESS REQUEST RECORD BRODY1.22 HAS BEEN FLAGGED BY MONARCH. YOU WILL BE NOTIFIED IF THIS FILE BECOMES DECLASSIFIED. IF YOU THINK IT HAS BEEN IMPLEMENTED IN ERROR, PLEASE CONTACT YOUR SECURITY ADMINISTRATOR. *SAM BRODY - UNARCHIVING MEDICAL RECORD FOR BRODY, ELLE. ONE MOMENT... ACCESS REQUEST RECORD BRODY77K HAS BEEN FLAGGED BY MONARCH. YOU WILL BE NOTIFIED IF THIS FILE BECOMES DECLASSIFIED. IF YOU THINK IT HAS BEEN IMPLEMENTED IN ERROR, PLEASE CONTACT YOUR SECURITY ADMINISTRATOR. *JOSEPH BRODY - UNARCHIVING PERFORMANCE RECORD FOR SURVEILLANCE SUBJECT BRODY, JOSEPH. ONE MOMENT... ACCESS REQUEST RECORD BRODYX12F HAS BEEN FLAGGED BY MONARCH. YOU WILL BE NOTIFIED IF THIS FILE BECOMES DECLASSIFIED. IF YOU THINK IT HAS BEEN IMPLEMENTED IN ERROR, PLEASE CONTACT YOUR SECURITY ADMINISTRATOR. *SAM BRODY - UNARCHIVING SURVEILLANCE REPORT FOR BRODY, SAM. ONE MOMENT... ACCESS REQUEST RECORD BRODYX12F HAS BEEN FLAGGED BY MONARCH. YOU WILL BE NOTIFIED IF THIS FILE BECOMES DECLASSIFIED. IF YOU THINK IT HAS BEEN IMPLEMENTED IN ERROR, PLEASE CONTACT YOUR SECURITY ADMINISTRATOR. *Bad language - YOUR ENTRY IS IN VIOLATION OF THE M.U.T.O. CODE OF CONDUCT AGREEMENT, SEC. CODE 6-9. CONTINUED USE OF THIS LANGUAGE WILL RESULT IN THE TERMINATION OF YOUR NETWORK CONNECTION. *Any invalid codes - ACCESS DENIED. THIS FOLDER LOCKED BY MONARCH./THE REQUESTED COMMAND HAS BEEN DISABLED BY MONARCH./SERVER IS EXPERIENCING HIGH SEARCH VOLUME. PLEASE TRY AGAIN./YOUR PROXY IS NOT CLEARED FOR FILE SHARING FROM THIS CLIENT/ERROR: EXTERNAL SYSTEM DISRUPTION. CODE 13.21.20.15 SYSTEM COMMAND NOT FOUND. TRY ANOTHER ENTRY./SECTION 13.3.C OF THE INTERNATIONAL DIGITAL DISSEMINATION OF INFORMATION ACT PROHIBITS FILE SHARING ACROSS THIS SECURE CONNECTION./SYSTEM COMMAND UNAVAILABLE. PLEASE CHECK YOUR CONNECTION./INVALID COMMAND/SYSTEM COULD NOT AUTHENTICATE YOUR SECURITY DETAILS/REQUEST TIMED OUT./THIS COMMAND IS IN VIOLATION OF PRIVACY POLICY GJ115-54. M.U.T.O. SEC HAS NOTED THIS COMMAND./YOU DO NOT HAVE PERMISSION TO VIEW THIS FOLDER./COMMAND COULD NOT BE EXECUTED AT THIS TIME./SECURITY CLEARANCE INVALID. TO REQUEST TEMPORARY ACCESS, CONTACT M.U.T.O. SEC ADMINISTRATOR/FOR SECURITY PURPOSES, THIS DATA PACKAGE COULD NOT BE OPENED FROM YOUR IP ADDRESS. PLEASE EDIT YOUR M.U.T.O. SECURITY PREFERENCES. Network Grid The NETWORK GRID: NODES COLLECTED shows a network with connections, presumably of the internet, which can be slightly moved around with the mouse. The grid also shows your user number or your account's linked username in orange. Grid.png Videos The videos on the site have been uploaded to YouTube by a user known as "M.U.T.O." or "mutoresearch." However, they do not have descriptions available and the videos are unlisted. MUTO VIDEO 1 ASSET_G514.MOV (MUTO VIDEO 1) was the first video on M.U.T.O. Research. MUTO VIDEO 1 MUTO VIDEO 2 ASSET_G528.MOV (MUTO VIDEO 2) was the second video on M.U.T.O. Research. It's locked and labeled as CYPHER.EXE until one connects their social network account with the site. MUTO VIDEO 2 MUTO VIDEO 3 MUTO VIDEO 3 was the third video. MUTO VIDEO 3 MUTO VIDEO 4 MUTO VIDEO 4 was the fourth video. MUTO VIDEO 4 MUTO VIDEO 5 MUTO VIDEO 5 was the fifth video. MUTO VIDEO 5 TRAILER.MOV Godzilla - Official Teaser Trailer HD M.U.T.O. Threat Profile The M.U.T.O. THREAT PROFILE displays information about hackers who have been detected extracting information from the site by connecting a social network account to the site. :DIGITAL SECURITY REPORTS THAT THIS INDIVIDUAL WAS DETECTED EXTRACTING CONFIDENTIAL ASSETS FROM M.U.T.O. THIS INDIVIDUAL NOW POSSESSES INFORMATION THAT COULD THREATEN GLOBAL SAFETY. MUTOresearchnet_Badge_Background.png File Browser The FILE BROWSER contains classified images of individuals. Pictures found in the File Browser feature Ford Brody, Elle Brody, Sam Brody, Joseph Brody, Sandra Brody, Ichiro Serizawa, and "V. Graham." Joseph Brody MUTORESEARCH FILE BROWSER - JOSEPH BRODY - 1 - SEC REPORT 377.jpg MUTORESEARCH FILE BROWSER - JOSEPH BRODY - 2 - RETRIEVED-ASSET14.jpg MUTORESEARCH FILE BROWSER - JOSEPH BRODY - 3 - JANJIRA VID GRAB 311.jpg MUTORESEARCH FILE BROWSER - JOSEPH BRODY - 4 - J BRODY RECON 32.jpg MUTORESEARCH FILE BROWSER - JOSEPH BRODY - 5 - JOSEPH BRODY RECON 642.jpg MUTORESEARCH FILE BROWSER - JOSEPH BRODY - 6 - J BRODY RECON 33.jpg MUTORESEARCH FILE BROWSER - JOSEPH BRODY - 7 - RETRIEVAL ASSET906.jpg MUTORESEARCH FILE BROWSER - JOSEPH BRODY - 8 - ZONE RECON 987.jpg MUTORESEARCH FILE BROWSER - JOSEPH BRODY - 9 - J BRODY DRONE CAM004.jpg MONARCH SEC CAM 181 Ford Brody MUTORESEARCH FILE BROWSER - FORD BRODY - 3 - SEC REPORT 91.jpg MUTORESEARCH FILE BROWSER - FORD BRODY - 1 - RETRIEVED-ASSET61.jpg MUTORESEARCH FILE BROWSER - FORD BRODY - 2 - RECON 277.jpg MUTORESEARCH FILE BROWSER - FORD BRODY - 4 - RECON 252.jpg MUTORESEARCH FILE BROWSER - FORD BRODY - 5 - RECON 34.jpg MUTORESEARCH FILE BROWSER - FORD BRODY - 6 - NAV REC 80.jpg MUTORESEARCH FILE BROWSER - FORD BRODY - 7 - RECON 326.jpg MUTORESEARCH FILE BROWSER - FORD BRODY - 8 - DRONE CAM 689.jpg Elle Brody MUTORESEARCH FILE BROWSER - ELLE BRODY - 2 - SEC REPORT 103.jpg MUTORESEARCH FILE BROWSER - ELLE BRODY - 1 - RETRIEVED-ASSET13.jpg MUTORESEARCH FILE BROWSER - ELLE BRODY - 3 - TRAFFIC CAM INTERCEPT.jpg MUTORESEARCH FILE BROWSER - ELLE BRODY - 4 - RECON 42.jpg MUTORESEARCH FILE BROWSER - ELLE BRODY - 5 - RECON 76.jpg Sandra Brody MUTORESEARCH FILE BROWSER - SANDRA BRODY - 1 - RETRIEVAL ASSET906.jpg MUTORESEARCH FILE BROWSER - SANDRA BRODY - 2 - JANJIRA REP 281.jpg MUTORESEARCH FILE BROWSER - SANDRA BRODY - 3 - RECON 746.jpg Serizawa MUTORESEARCH FILE BROWSER - SERIZAWA - 1 - MONARCH REPORT031124 VGRAHAM.jpg MUTORESEARCH FILE BROWSER - SERIZAWA - 2 - MONARCH PERSONNEL 244.jpg MUTORESEARCH FILE BROWSER - SERIZAWA - 3 - MONARCH PERSONNEL 272.jpg MUTORESEARCH FILE BROWSER - SERIZAWA - 4 - MONARCH ID SERIZAWA.jpg MUTORESEARCH FILE BROWSER - SERIZAWA - 5 - MONARCH ID GRAHAM.jpg Legal When the LEGAL information button is pressed, COPYRIGHT: © 2013 WARNER BROS. ENT AND LEGENDARY. ALL RIGHTS RESERVED | POLICY | TERMS OF USE appears, with links to the Warner Bros. website privacy policy and terms of use. Gallery Screenshots M.U.T.O. RESEARCH.png|Main page M.U.T.O. RESEARCH 2.png|After accessing the MU.T.O. Terminal M.U.T.O. RESEARCH 3.png|After connecting a social network account M.U.T.O. RESEARCH 4.png|When loading a video Other MUTOresearchnet_Gridrepeat.png MUTOresearchnet_World.png Mtimes_MUTO_RESEARCH_Godzilla_Trailer_1.jpg|MUTO Research is mentioned subliminally Mtimes_MUTO_RESEARCH_Godzilla_Trailer_2.jpg|A close-up of the subliminal message 2014 Viral Marketing Picture 1.jpg 2014 Viral Marketing Picture 3.jpg 2014 Viral Marketing Picture 2.jpg|Turkemistan's Hell Hole 2014 Viral Marketing Picture 4.jpg MUTOresearch_mentioned_Wikizilla_on_Twitter!.png External links *MUTO Research *@MUTOresearch on Twitter *Mtimes article *Yahoo! Mexico article See also *Godzillamovie.com *Godzillaencounter.com *''Godzilla'' *MUTO *MONARCH References Category:Legendary Pictures Category:Godzilla (2014 film) Category:Websites